This invention relates to a linear flexible material item, hand loop, wind-up, binding and storage device. Specifically, this invention relates to a Wind Up Mitt. There are existing strap binding inventions to bind and storage-hang linear flexible material items such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,830 “Keeper For Electrical Cords”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005 “Electrical Cord Holder”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,932 “Cord Holder”. These strap binders offer utility, but could be more ergonomic in their design. There is also U.S. Pat. No. 9,198,473 entitled “Mitt”, designed to be easily attached around a tubular bar. This hand mitt has attached fasteners to enclose a tubular bar, but doesn't use a binding strap. Consequently, the present inventor realized a need for a device that would facilitate the hand loop winding, binding, and storage of linear flexible material items by use of a hand mitt with an incorporated woven belting strap with an attachable end. Hence, this ambidextrous, single hand mitt provides two functions, viz; to facilitate the hand loop winding of linear flexible material items such as, but not limited to: electrical extension cords, electrical cables, stranded wire electrical holiday lights, ropes, cords, flexible hoses, flexible tubing, cloth measuring tapes, stranded electrical wire and solid electrical wire, and; to allow the wound-up linear flexible material item to be vertically hung on a receiving peg or hook for storage.
The mitt is made of a plurality of fabrics, canvas, vinyl and/or leather and has a stitched-in woven belting strap longitudinally within the mitt, which also extends beyond the mitt's exterior, with either a stitched-on plastic parachute buckle or hook and loop attachments. There are similar corresponding receiving attachments on both the palm piece and back piece of the mitt. The extended portion of the woven belting strap is intended to be attached around the wound-up linear flexible material item to bind it in a wound position. Also, hook and loop type strips are stitched within the mitt's hand opening interior perimeter to help keep debris and/or insects out of the interior of the mitt during storage. And, hang up rings are loop attached so the device, along with a wound-up linear flexible material item, can be vertically hung on a receiving hook or peg.
Therefore, the principle objective of the present invention is to provide a device that facilitates hand-loop winding of linear flexible material items.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device that facilitates vertical hanging storage of linear flexible material items.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device that facilitates less entanglement of linear flexible material items.
Lastly, another objective of the present invention is to provide for an affordable means to organize linear flexible material items.